Lorelai Can See His Face continued
by ilovestarshollow2
Summary: this is a continuation of my story Lorelai Can See His Face under ilovestarshallow. Read it first if you haven't please. Basically it's like Luke Can See Her Face but with Lorelai reading the selfhelp books. javajunkie and Lit eventually. CHPT.7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a continuation of a story I did over a year ago under the name ilovestarshollow. It kind of ended in a good spot but people wanted me to continue. I was going to but I never got the chance because I forgot my password and had to start a new account. Anyway so I decided to continue the story but before you read this please read the original first! It kind of wouldn't make much sense without it. It's not long okay so for those of you who have not read it's here: ****Lorelai Can See His Face****. Enjoy! Oh and I own nothing**

………………………………………………………………..

Luke and Lorelai had been sitting on the bridge saying nothing for about 10 minutes. She just told him that she loved him, and he answered with a kiss. He was amazed that she understood that he loved her too. Luke was absolutely blissful. The girl he had wanted for so long, was finally in his arms. Lorelai had dozed off on his shoulder. She soon stirred and looked in to his eyes. Once again Luke answered with a kiss and helped her on her feet. Lorelai had a devilish smile on her face and dragged Luke by the hand in the direction of her house. Luke smiled and succumbed to her leading.

As they entered Lorelai's house they were seriously going at it. Lorelai started taking off Luke's jacket, and he threw her crown off her head and started running his fingers through her hair. Luke suddenly stopped the kissing. "Wait…isn't this too soon? Do you think this is too fast?" "I think we've both waited long enough (thinking about what Luke had said about having waited 8 years)" he smiled and they continued their way up the stairs to her bedroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

the next morning

Lorelai woke up in Luke's safe and secure arms. _I wasn't dreaming_ she thought happily. Luke was still asleep (he wasn't used to staying up that late.) Lorelai just lay there gazing at him, gazing at his body. She never knew he had a tattoo, and she never knew he had such an incredible body. And she smiled at the thought that she was the only one who got to see it. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Mom I'm home!! Finals are finally over! I can't believe it, I can actually stop studying!" Rory yelled as she opened the door and started bringing boxes in to her room and checking her mail. Both Luke and Lorelai shot up, and looked at each other with a quick "oh no" expression. "We need to celebrate! Lets do a huge shopping trip or something! Mom?! You're up aren't you?" She started walking towards the stairs to wake her mom up. Lorelai heard her coming and scrambled into her house-robe and ran out the door. Luke followed along and started trying to find his clothes. Unfortunately most of them had been discarded upon going up the stairs. Rory soon noticed these clothes and suddenly got what was going on. But before she could say anything her mother flew down the stairs saying "Hey Rory! Yay! no more studying. Of course we're going to celebrate…" "Mom?," Rory said quietly gesturing towards the clothes lying on the stairs. "Luke?" she whispered. She had not forgot her mothers phone call the other day where she rambled on about how the tape man told her that she was in love with Luke. Lorelai smiled and nodded looking very embarrassed but gleeful. Rory relaxed. She could see that her mother was really happy. "Luke you can come down now! Rory knows" Lorelai sheepishly called up the stairs. "I can't find my shirt!" he yelled back. Lorelai laughed and realizing that it was right below her feet. She picked up all of the scattered clothing and brought it up to Luke. Rory went back to bringing her boxes in. She was still sort of in shock but also really pleased with the whole situation.

When Luke had gotten fully dressed, he turned to Lorelai and said "You're still happy that all this happened right?" "Of course I'm happy, I'm ecstatic!" she replied and sweetly kissed him, "I meant everything I said…and did last night." She smiled seductively. Luke breathed a sigh of relief, "Good because I don't think I could go back to restraining myself from kissing you." She smiled sweetly. "Lorelai…?" He asked, "What do we do about the town? Do we tell them?" "Ummm, well their going to find out eventually, but….there is a certain allure to being secretive. Let's just let them find out when they find out."

"Sounds perfect. Now all I have to worry about is getting back to my apartment in last night's clothes without suspicion." "Yah if Patty sees you that's it. Back door I think." She laughed

Luke passed by Rory as he went through the kitchen. He gave her an embarrassed smile and gestured towards the door. Luke was hit by surprise when Rory spoke, "Hey Luke?" Luke turned around "This is good." She smiled. Luke was absolutely beaming. He was so happy that Rory approved of everything. He nodded understandingly and turned back to the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………

At lunchtime, Luke was quickly serving up plates in his busy diner. The place was packed to the brim. But everyone else turned into a blur when he saw Lorelai walk through the door. He was so glad that she came by. He had missed her all morning. Luke was in a sort of trance as he watched her, until he was knocked out of it by Kirk. "Luke I hope you enjoyed my DJ skills at the wedding? I noticed you and Lorelai were dancing…" "What?! Oh yah great music Kirk, really." He retorted. Kirk luckily…was Kirk, so he didn't worry about him suspecting anything. Lorelai sat down at the counter next to Kirk. "Great job at the wedding Kirk, you really are a man of many talents." She made small chat. "Yes well thank you, you know I'm thinking of making a business out of it and…" Kirk rambled on. Lorelai however had stopped listening, she and Luke were grinning like idiots at each other as he wiped the counter. Kirk luckily…was Kirk, so she did worry about him suspecting anything. Lorelai stayed until the diner crowd had dyed down a lot. She had unusually been eating very slowly as she watched her diner man rush about. It was now just her and Luke at the counter and three other people scattered amongst the tables. "You know it's kind of getting awfully crowded in her," Lorelai smiled seductively and used her eyes to gesture towards the stairs. Luke looked around confused for a minute, but then came to a realization. "Caeser, I'm going upstairs for a minute!" Luke yelled to the kitchen. They quietly moved towards the stairs and by the time they were all the way up, they were making out like teenagers. Luke opened the door, all the while staying locked to her lips. But little did they know, Jess was walking out of the bathroom at that very moment. Jess stood there and watched for a few seconds, waiting until they noticed him. Lorelai suddenly noticed him there and broke the kiss. Luke turned around looking very embarrassed. Jess had a hilarious smirk on his face. Luke and Jess went in to the hallway. "So…I can see that your not gonna be lonely without me here." Jess smirked. "Yah, well…" Luke replied sheepishly looking at the ground, "I got myself a Gilmore girl." He smiled. "So I'm just going to be going now, but thank you for…everything. Not just this weekend but…everything." Jess looked at _his _feet. He wasn't the emotional kind of guy, and was very uncomfortable saying that. Luke nodded understandingly. Luke had realized that weekend that he had actually made a difference. He did a good job. "Now I'm gonna go try and get _myself_ a Gilmore girl." Luke smiled "_times are changing" _he thought. "Bye Uncle Luke," Jess said as he turned around, "Bye Aunt Lorelai!" he joked (a little louder for her to hear).

………………………………………………………………….

Okay sorry if it's a little short and maybe a bit rushed. I have to get myself going again. So it's maybe going to get a little bit Lit as well. But it may take Jess a while to finally convince her. The next chapter should be the Test Run. Anyway review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks to everyone who reviewed! Ok so in my story there is no Dean, and especially no sex with Dean! I do borrow quite a few lines from the show, (in bold). But this is how I wished it had happened.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Rory had to go back to Yale one more time to pick up the last of her stuff. She loved her cute little Prius, but unfortunately it didn't have the largest capacity. So generally trips were in order. As she turned off the light and looked around her freshman year dorm room for the last time, she suddenly noticed a familiar figure outside her door. "Jess…", Rory said absolutely awestruck. "Rory." He said immediately in that gruff voice of his.

"**What do you want?" **_why is he here?_

"**I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just... "**

"**What?" **_Oh so now he wants to talk, what happened to the running away thing? He seems to like doing that._

"**Come with me." **

"**What?" **

"**Come with me." **

"**Where?" **

"**I don't know...away!"**_Please Rory just come with me!_

"**Are you crazy?" **

" **Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it." **

"**I can't do that."**

"**You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want." **

"**It's not what I want."**

" **It is. I know you." **

"**You don't know me!" **_why did I say that? Of course he knows me, he knows me better than anyone. _

"**Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too. " **_Please Rory I'm begging here_

"**No!" **

" **I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new. "**

"**There's nothing to start!" **_oh__of course there is but I don't want to be hurt again_

" **You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can." **_Please Rory I swear I've changed!_

"**No!" **

" **Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do." **_I know you love me too_

" **No, no, no, no, no!" **_Stop saying these things, it's going to make me want to go back to you_

"**Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me." **_Please don't say no_

"**No!" **Rory screamed at him. Jess looked absolutely heartbroken. He headed for the door.

"Wait…Jess" she said softly, "I didn't mean that." Jess turned around and was now looking straight at her. "I do want to be with you (pause), but I can't just pick up and leave everything in my life. I'm not going to leave school, my mother, stars hollow! This is everything I've worked towards, everything I am. Do you think I'm just going to give all of that up?!"

"You're right, you're right ….I know you better than that." Jess looked and his shoes.

"It's not just that. How do I know that you wouldn't just leave one day without telling me. Lets say I give up everything in my life and go with you. How do I know that you won't just leave again!"? Rory was in tears now.

"Rory I've changed I swear! I'm more responsible now you can trust me!"

"I don't know that I can," She answered softly in sobs.

Seeing that she was crying, Jess walked towards her and tried to comfort her. She pushed him away.

"Give me a chance to show you that I've changed, you can depend on me." Jess begged.

"You hurt me so much when you left. You were being so cold and distant…I thought you left because of me."

"It was never because of you, Rory. Never." Jess assured looking and her intently.

Rory was silent. Jess knew by her face that she was deep in thought.

"Rory…" He prodded

_I love the way he says my name. _She thought.

"If you really love me like you say you do. Stay in town a while, and convince me. Convince me to trust you again." _I want him to convince me. _"I know you want to go away and start new. But I think we need to resolve a lot of stuff that's left in the past. We can't just sweep it under the rug." Rory had her most serious face on, her game face. She wanted him to know how serious she was.

Jess looked at her with his most serious face. He stared intently into her eyes and said sternly, "Ok." He wanted her to no how serious he was.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok I'm going to end the chapter here. So in the next chapter, Rory is going to talk to Lane about it. And the Luke and Lorelai secret just may somehow get out. And then eventually we'll get to the test run. Let me know what you think. Remember the pretty review button below!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that last one was really short. It just seemed like it should end there. And I had to go soon. Anyway…. Oh thanks for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………

Jess made his way up the familiar stairs to his uncle's apartment. He always hated living in Stars Hollow, but for Rory…he could take it for a while. And if he did end up leaving without her back, at least he would give her a proper goodbye this time. He was about to shove the door open, when he did a double-take (remembering the other day). He knocked on the door, and soon enough a very sleepy Luke appeared in his sweatpants. He squinted his eyes and focused, realizing that it was Jess who was in front of him. "You've never been one to knock?" Luke joked. "Well I didn't really want to repeat the fun episode we had today, or maybe you were even…" "Ok, ok, well thanks" Luke stopped him in his tracks. Just as Luke was about to question why he was there Jess quickly cut in, "I'm staying in town for a while, can I stay here?" "Of course but you? Staying in Stars Hollow? I thought you were aching to get out of this place?" Luke inquired. "Yeah, well…" Jess looked embarrassed. Luke got the hint, "Does this happen to have anything to do with a certain Gilmore Girl, are you and Rory….?" "No." Jess said bluntly, "But I'm hoping to change that." Luke smiled. He really liked it when Jess and Rory were together, despite his paranoia. He thought that she just seemed to really understand Jess and see him in a different way than the town did. Rory and him were the only ones who believed that Jess could amount to anything. And he knew how much Jess loved Rory. It was similar to the way he felt about his own Gilmore Girl. "Well good luck, I hope you do." He finally said. He pointed to Jess's "room" area and said, "Nothing's changed." Luke walked to his bed to and went right back to sleep. He would probe the details out of Jess tomorrow

.…………………………………………………………………………………

Lorelai and Rory were sitting at their favourite table in the diner waiting for their breakfasts. Rory looked over at Luke, "Hey mom? When are you going to tell everyone about you and Luke." Lorelai quickly looked around to make sure that no one heard. "I dunno, we kind of just decided that they'll just find when they find out." She said with a somewhat unhappy face. Rory indicated this and asked, "And you're fine with this?" Lorelai played with her fork, "yeah, I mean I'm the one who came up with that, so of course. At first I thought it would be fun to sneak around, and it is. Don't get me wrong. It's just I'm kind of looking forward to the real relationship part. And I don't know if we can really have that if we are in secret. I just did the whole secret thing with Jason. It never really was a real committed relationship or anything. It had no future. He wouldn't even let me sleep in his bed. I want a real relationship with Luke. I want a future. With Jason it started out not being a big deal, but as it got more serious, it became a really big deal that I hadn't told Mom and Dad, and it ended….well it ended really badly."

"I know what you mean, I don't want you to have to go through with that again. So why don't you just go up there and make out with Luke at the counter right now? Then everyone would know."

"I would, but I don't know if _Luke_ wants everyone to know. You know? he's such a private guy. He hates town attention. If I do that he might be really embarrassed."

"Yeah, your right. Just give it time. Don't worry Patty and Babette will surely find out soon. Nothing gets past them for long. But would you mind if I told Lane. I hate keeping stuff from her, and she's always said that you two should get together."

"Awe she is?" Lorelai gushed, "Yeah sure you can tell Lane, she's trustworthy."

Luke then came up behind them with their plates. Lorelai snuck a smile at him before she began eating. Suddenly Jess came from behind the curtain, and tried to make his way through the tables. He smiled at Rory as he passed her and went right out the door. Rory looked back at him with astonishment. She was half enthralled and half amazed that he was still in town. _He hates this town_ she thought. "Jess is still in town? I thought he left." Lorelai questioned Luke. "Oh he came back." Luke quickly got back to his duties before she could inquire as to why. Rory smiled weakly. "Are you okay with this hun?" Lorelai asked her. "Yeah, don't worry about me I'm a big girl." She didn't want to tell her mom about Jess's visit to her just yet. She knew that her mother's opinion of Jess was not so high. She really needed to talk to her best friend.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Lane and Rory were sitting on the couch in the apartment playing the guys' video games very badly. "Ah I died! I think I just broke the record of the quickest death ever recorded in this game." Rory wailed. "And you say your no good at this. Look you just broke a record." Lane replied. They quickly gave up on the game, as they decided it was certainly not their forté. "Did I mention I'm so glad you're back home? I missed you so much this year!" Lane squealed. "Yes for the third time, but I missed you like crazy too." Rory started playing with her hair, **" ****So, Jess came by to see me." **

"**You've been here 20 minutes, and you drop this now?" **

"**He just showed up at my dorm on Saturday night." **

"**Why? What did he say?" **

" Well….he….**he wanted me to come away with him." **

"**Oh, my God! What did you say?" **

"**I said -- I don't know. It was so weird. He was just... Jess. I mean, he shows up out of nowhere with this crazy proposal. It was awful." **

"**It doesn't sound awful." **

"**What are you talking about? Jess bailed on me twice." **

"**I know, but how incredibly romantic to have this guy show up out of the blue and want to take you away with him." **

" **When I first met Jess, I thought, "What could be better than this? He's smart, good taste in books and music, so cute." But Jess is great one minute and then the next - you know, as far as I know, I could have said yes, packed my bag, and by the time I got to the car, he would have changed his mind."**

"**It's part of why he's cute. He's unpredictable." **

"**I guess. You know, when I was with Dean, I always knew that no matter what happened, he would be there." **

"**Dean was very dependable." **

" **It was more than that. He's -- well, he was so... um, I was safe, and he was so nice to me."**

"That _is_ true, but Rory don't you remember why you left Dean in the first place? You were so cute together, and he _was_ a very good boyfriend. You could always count on him. But….you were so different. You lived in completely different worlds. I hate to say this but he didn't get you the way that Jess did. I know I wasn't the biggest supporter of Jess in the beginning, but I've come to a realization. Do you remember when you gave Dean books to read? He read them because he loved you and he wanted you to be happy, but he didn't really understand them. So what I'm saying is, you might want a boyfriend who is loyal and caring, who loves you and treats you like a princess. But wouldn't you rather have a guy who understands you better than yourself, who you share this absolutely amazing connection with, who loves you more than anything but is just a little lost and confused? Maybe you loved the _idea_ of Dean, but did you really love him like you loved Jess?"

"No." Rory said weakly, "Lane Kim, where did you acquire all this wisdom?"

Lane just laughed. Rory had some major thinking to do. But she was tired of talking about it, so she changed the subject. "Oh hey guess what? My mom and Luke got together?" Rory said like it was nothing. "WHAT!?!?" Lane yelled, "You've been here half an hour and you tell me _this _now?!" Rory just smiled. "How did it happen?" Lane anxiously asked, almost bouncing on the couch with excitement. "Well my mom got this self-help tape about relationships and whatnot, and there was this test that told her who her ultimate companion was, and it made her realize that she was in love with Luke." Rory started.

"Oh my god!" Lane squealed.

"So anyway after making a fool of herself a bit," Rory continued

"Of course." Lane interrupted.

"…Luke asked her to his sister's wedding, and she kissed him."

"At the wedding?"

"No, when he asked her. They had to pretend that they weren't together at the wedding."

"I _heard_ that they danced together and that they looked pretty cozy. The town went crazy with theories. I just figured it was normal. The town has always been fixed on them being a couple. This is so great! Are you the only one who knows?"

"I think so, but Jess may know as well. They're keeping it quiet for a while."

"Why? The town will go crazy."

"I think _that's_ why. You know Luke doesn't like a lot of attention?"

"Right, right but I think it'll definitely get out somehow, sometime soon."

"I'll try not to tell anybody."

"Actually, you can tell a few people, just a few. But tell them to swear they won't tell."

"Okay, I'll tell Zach and Brian. They won't admit it but they love gossip, just love it."

"Boys." They both laughed.

Lane didn't realize, but Rory was cooking up a plan. She knew that secrets always get out because someone finds out, and then they tell someone else but tell _them_ not to tell anyone, but then that person ends up telling someone else but tells _them_ not to tell anyone, and so on and so on. Rory knew that the whole town would know in a matter of 2 days. Just in time for the test-run.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

yay I wrote more this time. I got rolling again. So I successfully got Rory off her whole liking Dean again thing. This is getting very Litty. I hope you don't mind. And on the javajunkie front, the grapevine is doing its work. Okay next is the test-run I promise. But there's an extra guess this time. Haha. Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody. I'm glad you like it so far.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

This is how it all went down. Lane told Zach and Brian, Zach told the magazine stand guy when he was getting his music magazines, the magazine stand guy told Gypsy, who told Andrew, who told Al, who told Maury, who told Babette. Meanwhile after Lorelai told Sookie, Sookie told Jackson, who told the town troubadour, who told the butcher, who told Lindsey (when she needed to know how to make Roast Beef), who told Dean, who told Taylor, who told Patty.

"Babette!" Maury walked into the house where Babette was feeding the cats.

"What is it sugah!?" Babette yelled back

"Have you heard the latest town news?"

"What that Sally Jenson got a boob job? oh yah I definitely heard that one."

"No, _I_ heard that Luke and Lorelai got together."

"OH MY GOD!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! Are you serious? this is amazzzzzzzzing! I have to call Patty!" Patty rushed to the phone and dialled Patty's number immediately.

(meanwhile)………………………..

Patty was leisurely smoking her cigarette, as she counted the steps for her Grade 4 ballet class. Taylor came in a little out of breath,

"Patty, there is some serious town news that I think you should know." Taylor had his "this is important face on", "It could have an impact on the economy of the town."

"Well, what is it Taylor, I've got future ballerinas here."

"Luke and Lorelai are now apparently together."

"WHAT!?!?!" Patty cut in less time than her third marriage lasted. "I have _got_ to tell Babette!" just as she said this the she heard her polyphonic "Carmen" ringtone radiating from under the layers of her clothing. Before the she could finish saying "Hello this is Patricia LaCosta?", the sound of a screaming Babette came through the phone.

"Patty! Patty! Luke and Lorelai are finally together! I just heard it from Maury!"

"I just heard it from Taylor!"

"How did we not know this?"

"I don't know, but now that I do I think it is really our responsibility to tell everyone in town."

"Well of course."

So needless to say, the whole town knew by dinnertime.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rory was heading from Al's with an enormous paper bag filled with Chinese food, when she spotted Jess sitting in the gazebo reading. Something inside her told her to go over there. They hadn't said anything to each other since the night at her dorm. She quietly crept up the stairs, plopped her bag down on the bench and sat down beside him. Jess didn't even notice her coming; he was so focused on the book in his hands. Rory glanced at the heading on the left-hand page of the book to see what the title was.

"The Fountainhead, eh?" She inquired

"Oh…Oh Rory? I didn't see you there."

"See you like it so much that you were totally captivated." She teased, remembering when they had argued over this book.

Jess smiled and her. Then he furrowed his brow and said thoughtfully, "So if Dominique I so in love with Howard Roark, why does she keep marrying other guys?"

"They have a very complicated relationship," she laughed

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well she is really the only one who really understands him. They have this…crazy mental connection (she hesitated when she thought about what Lane had said about her and Jess). And her way of loving him was constantly trying to distroy him. Like with marrying Peter Keating, his rival and largest competition. Because she thought that the collectivists around him would crush him, and that he would ultimately fail. She's sort of sheiding him from that…. I dunno it's hard to explain."

"Hmmmmm, that's weird."

"Yeah, I agree, it's definitely a very unique situation." But as she said it out loud Rory realised how familiar it was. She thought back to the time when she was still with Dean, but she liked Jess. Dean was _his_ "rival and competition" like Peter Keating was for Howard Roark. And nobody in the town ever believed in Jess, they always thought he was trouble. This was similar to the way the public didn't approve of Howard Roark and his buildings.

"Do they end up together?" Jess asked intuitively. He didn't just mean the book's characters.

"Well you'll just have to find out, wont you?" She smiled and gestured towards the remaining pages. She didn't just mean Howard and Dominique.

They ended up smiling looking intently into each others eyes, sharing a moment. Rory shook herself out of it.

"Well…um….the food is getting cold. I better get this back to my Mom."

"Right"

"But…just curious? Why did you decide to try reading it again? You always said that Ayn Rand was a nut?"

"Well, I guess I thought it deserved a second chance. Everything, and everybody deserves a second chance. She is a nut. But then again so are you," He said cutely.

Rory laughed, "Um…Jess? I don't know if you heard but my Mom and Sookie are opening an Inn, and they're having a test-run tommorow," Rory said nervously.

"Yah I know, Luke's going,"

"Right, right of course," Rory kept looking down at her shoes, "But, would you maybe want to come? I'm sure we could squeeze you in, you could probably stay in Luke's room. My Mom…well _I _would really like it if you came."

"Sure Rory, I'll be there." He replied sweetly. He would do anything for her.

"Cool, so I'll see you then I guess." Rory waved awkwardly.

"Yah see you then."

Rory promptly brought the food home.

"Hey what took you so long?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh I ran into Jess." Rory said uncomfortably

"Jess? Oh yeah what did you talk about?

"Umm…a book."

"Oh right I should have guessed. So you guys are good now?"

"Yah were _really_ good." Rory soon wished that she hadn't stressed the "really".

"_Really_ good, eh? Are you guys back together or something."

"No….not yet anyway." Again Rory regretted her words.

"Yet? Well do you _want_ to get back together with him?"

"I really don't know!" Rory broke down, "My heart says yes, but my head says no. He's just let me down so many times."

"I know hun, I hated seeing you hurt like that. But Luke told me that Jess has changed a lot. He's really matured. He even thanked Luke for all that he did for him. The old Jess would never have done that."

"He says he's changed too. I told him to convince me that he had."

"And this all happened in that short time?"

"No, actually he came to my dorm last night."

"What?! And you didn't tell me?"

"Well I didn't know that you'd be so pro jess!"

"Well tell me all about it."

Rory proceeded to tell her mother the whole event.

"Oh yah…I kind of asked Jess if he would come to the test-run. And he said yes."

"Oh…ok I guess we can squeeze him in. I'll ask Luke if he can stay in his room. But I guess that means _I_ can't stay in Luke's room."

"Mom! Dirty…"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok the _next _chapter will be the test run. So yah the extra guest isn't anyone scary. It's just Jess. This chapter was kind of a filler chapter, but a nessisary one. And it was really fun to write. I got to relate The Fountainhead (my favourite book), to Gilmore Girls! So fun! Oh and I just made up Sally Jenson. A boob-job just seemed like something they would be gossiping about. Lol. Anyway please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Okay so I'm finally getting to the test run. Oh and thank you gilmorefanforever for suggesting a town meeting idea, but I decided against it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everybody in town knew about Luke and Lorelai. Except maybe Kirk. Unfortunately Luke and Lorelai didn't know that everybody knew. Of course it would be easier if the town just told them that they knew, but just like Phoebe and Rachel did when they found out about Monica and Chandler, they decided to mess around with them until they admitted it themselves. Because _that_ was simply more fun.

The Dragonfly Inn was opening it's doors for the very first time at 4:30 PM. Lorelai was a nervous wreck, flying around from place to place, task to task, trying to get everything done in time. Despite all the busyness she was anxious as well. She was excited that this was finally happening; she finally had her own Inn. And everyone she loved would be there to celebrate it with her. _I just wish it had doors_ _though _she thought.

Patty and Babette were sitting in the diner, discussing the town gossip. Their main topic was (of course) Luke and Lorelai.

"Do you think we should just tell them we know?" Babette said compassionately

"No! What's the fun in that Babette?" Patty replied, "I think we need to get them to admit it themselves."

"Well how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well the test-run for the inn is tonight. We'll set up something up so that they are forced to admit it in front of everyone."

"Oooh, that would be juicy!" Babette was excited

"So now all we have to do is come up with a plan."

"Right (long pause)……………wait I've got it!"

"What? Spill!"

"Lorelai was seeing that Jason Stiles guy for 6 months, but then he was suing her father, so she broke up with him."

"Are you suggesting that we tell him to come?"

"Yah and then when he comes trying to patch up his and Lorelai's relationship, she'll have to tell him (and everybody else) that she's with Luke."

"Haha, that's brilliant."

"But we have to contact Jason somehow, to tell him that she wants him to come to try and work things out."

"But why would he take _our _word for it?"

"We need someone on the inside."

…………………………………………………………………………………

The inn was chaotic. With construction workers flying every which way, 7 chefs plus Sookie preparing for dinner, and Lorelai running around settling details with a million different people. The phone rang at the desk. Michel was standing there organizing the last details for the test-run on the computer. Lorelai quickly flew by, "Michel can you get that please, I'm a little busy." Michel ignored her and continued what he was doing. She flew back past him, " Michel! Please it could be Tom saying that they finally have the doors!" Michel gave his most irritated face and reluctantly picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."

"Michel, this is Patty (the Stars Hollow dance teacher). Babette and I need your help."

"What do I look like, Oprah?"

"Michel you do know that Lorelai is with Luke now right?"

"Yes, Sookie told me. But why she's with that irritable diner man, I'll never understand."

"Well, we need to get them to admit that they're together."

"I'm sorry, why do I care?"

"Because you will get to see Lorelai very embarrassed in front of everyone."

"Ok, I'm listening. What is it that you want me to do?"

"We need you to call Jason Stiles and tell him that Lorelai wants him to come to the test run. Tell him she wants to try and work things out. Tell him to come around 7:00, that way he'll interrupt while everybody is in one place eating dinner."

"Fine." Michel finished bluntly

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lorelai's heart was beating heavily. There was only ten minutes left until the guests would be there. She looked around at the Inn she had created, and thought about what it had first looked like when she and Sookie first found "The Rachel Property". It was beautiful; it felt like a second child almost. She had spent a year developing it, improving it, giving it life. And now it was finally finished, and she was radiating pride and sheer joy. There was nothing left to do, but wait.

(10 minutes later)…………………………………………

Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Michel and the rest of the staff stood on the inn's front veranda. Soon enough three trolleys full of Stars Hollow town members drove in. It was starting.

After a lot have guests had arrived and settled in to their rooms, Luke and Jess arrived at the door. Luke had a huge bouquet of flowers in his grasp. Lorelai opened the door and instantly she developed a big giant smile on her face. She gave Luke a big hug and said, "Thank you for coming," She said in a very businesslike tone to both Luke and Jess, "These are beautiful." She smiled at Luke. She wanted to go up and give him a passionate kiss, but she knew that practically the whole town was watching them so she controlled herself. She couldn't wait until everybody knew and she could just go crazy all over him. Well not _that_ crazy.

Luke wanted to just grab her and kiss her. He hated having to restrain himself. He wished that everybody just knew so he wouldn't have to anymore.

Jess was very bored standing in the middle of a moment between the two lovebirds, but suddenly his ears perked up when he heard Rory's voice.

"So this is our large collection of reading material. We have novels, poetry, magazines, and even children's books at your fingertips. So please help yourself. You can bring them up to the rooms, but you just have to let the front desk know and return them before you leave."

Rory turned away from the group of guests she had been advising. She saw Jess leaning against the doorframe looking all nonchalant. "Hey" she said softly

"Hey," he replied.

"Want me to show you around?"

"Sure."

Rory walked Jess through the library, the dining room, the kitchen, and then outside. They went to see the horses Dizzy and Cletus. Rory tried to get Jess to pet the horses. He hesitated but eventually agreed. Cletus gave him a big lick on the face as he pet his head. A disgruntled look immediately appeared on his face. Rory just laughed.

"I guess he likes you." She teased. Jess was not amused.

"Come on I know where you can wash that off."

She grabbed his hand and started leading him somewhere. She took him to a remote place on the grounds where there was a small stream.

"This is my favourite place here."

She sat down on the rocky banks and gestured for him to sit next to her. Jess sat down, cupped his hands, and washed his face with the water below. His normally-gelled hairline was flattened by the water. Rory snickered.

"What?" he asked

"You're hair looks funny." She laughed

"Oh what are you, two?"

"You look cute."

"Oh really?" he grinned

"You're face has matured."

"_I've_ matured."

"I know, that's what I keep hearing, and I _really_ want to believe it."

"You do, do you?" Jess said sensually as he inched closer to her.

"Convince me." She replied in a whisper as she inched closer to him

Jess put his hands on her neck and brought her lips to his. He showed her everything he felt, everything he wanted to say in a kiss.

"You were always very persuasive." Rory concluded with a sweet smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok more later. I know you're probably all mad at me for ending there, but I'm tired of writing. There will be lots of drama in the next chapter. I think it might be the last one actually. I'll see. Ok now press the review button, you know you want to.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. ok I know you all hate me making the chapters short but I like them that way. Ok now for some drama! Yay!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everybody was sitting down in the dining room eating the amazing meal that Sookie had spent weeks preparing for. Making the menu, changing the menu twenty times, hiring the kitchen staff, and cooking the food all day. Everything was going off without a hitch, and the guests were having a great time. All was well until Lorelai turned around and saw Jason standing at the door.

"**dumbfounded Uh, w-what are you doing here?"** Lorelai was floored. She thought she would never see that man again.

"**The place looks great." **He said humbly (avoiding the question).

"**Thank you. What are you doing here?" **

" **We need to talk." **He moved in to the Library

" **Not now we don't." **She followed

"**I stayed away, I gave you space." **

"**You gave me space!? We broke up!" **

"**I didn't look at it that way. I looked at it as a cooling-off period." **

"**How very revisionist of you. Jason, I'm working." **

"**Ten minutes." **

"**No!" **

" **Lorelai, we were doing great." **

"**Until you decided to sue my father, yeah, we rocked.** **Thank you. Goodbye." **

"**I am not leaving." **

" **Jason, please, I have an inn full of people here." **

" **Okay, um, one room, please." **

" **What?" **

" **I would like a room. How much is a room?" **

"**No, no. Jason, you can't stay here. Every room is taken. Please go."**

"I'm confused I thought you wanted to try and work things out."

" **Jason, I can't do this." **

" **Lorelai, I've been sitting in my apartment for two weeks staring at a dead plant that you gave me. Now I know we can work this out! "**

"No we can't! There's nothing to work out! That plant is dead! Done! Over!"

"Oh come on, Lorelai!"

"No! I'm already with somebody else!"

By now all of the guests were privy to the near screaming match going on beside them. Luke was starring intently at the scene. He was in absolute shock.

Jason suddenly got very angry, "You slut!" he went towards and grabbed by the arms.

Luke suddenly broke out of his shock. He got up out of his chair and rushed over.

"Get off her, NOW!!" he yelled

Everybody was startled. Nobody had ever heard Luke so loud before.

Jason finally let go and stepped back a bit. He felt very small next to this man with such a tall stance and strong upper body. Then he finally recognised him.

"You're the diner man; Duke or something or other." He paused, "Lorelai, you chose a _diner owner_ over a successful wealthy businessman?" Jason laughed

Luke lunged at him (ready to rip his head of). Lorelai restrained him. As much as she loved the fact that Luke was so protective of her, she didn't want any bloodshed on the first day of business.

"This diner owner is a way better man than you'll ever be!" She yelled

"Jason I think you'd better leave," Suddenly Richard Gilmore's dignified voice emerged.

Lorelai turned around and noticed that Emily and Richard were standing in the lobby looking in. She had no idea how long they had been there.

"Fine." He looked at Lorelai, "You've made you're choice. Go to hell Lorelai." He started to leave.

Luke stirred up again, and Lorelai had to once again restrain him. "Don't you dare say that to the woman I love!" he called out

Everyone in the dining room gasped.

Jason just walked out with a disgusted look on his face.

The crowd behind them began to clap and cheer. Luke and Lorelai shared a long passionate kiss, "Thank you." She said softly.

Lorelai turned to her parents who were still standing in the lobby. "Thank you…for that Dad."

Richard waved it off like it was nothing. "This is a lovely place you have assembled here, Lorelai. We are very proud. But unfortunately we have to leave. You're mother and I will explain the details later." Emily had a very upset and stunned face on, after everything she had just witnessed. They didn't want to talk about their separation just yet, and put more stress on Lorelai.

"Okay, well thank you for staying at The Dragonfly Inn. We hope you come again."

"I'm sure we will." Richard said as he closed the front door.

The crowd erupted into chitchat. Lorelai turned back to Luke, who was still standing in the Library. They looked at each other and laughed. Sometimes all you can do after that much drama is to just laugh. Luke pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I guess everybody knows now." Lorelai laughed.

"Actually hunny, we all knew already. You know, It's a small town." Patty cut in. Everybody nodded at the fact.

"You didn't…" She gestured towards the door, "Jason?"

Patty and Babette just laughed and wouldn't say.

Lorelai didn't care. She was just glad everyone knew.

"Luke, Are you ok? I mean are you embarrassed? I know you're a private guy and…"

Luke cut her off with a kiss. Lorelai looked confused. "Why would I be embarrassed that I'm with the most beautiful woman in Connecticut? I could never be embarrassed about this." He assured her.

"I love you." She said simply and went in for another kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Rory, can you do me a favour?" Lorelai asked

"Yah, what do you need."

"Could you go get a bunch of CD's from home? I totally forgot them, just in case one of the guests wants to play something in their room."

"Sure no problem. Hey Jess do you want to come?"

Jess nodded.

Lorelai was looked a little suspicious. She pulled Rory aside, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Rory followed into the hallway.

"You guys look pretty cutesy there. Are you back together."

"Well…um…yah, we are." She replied sheepishly

Lorelai just grabbed her and squeezed her tight.

"Don't worry, I'm happy this time." She said.

"Hey Mom? You know how I said that I would talk to you before….before I thought I was ready for…" Rory said uncomfortably

"Yeah?" _oh my god, she's already done it hasn't she?_

"Well, I just want you to know that I think… I'm ready, and that it might…happen…soon."

"Ok," she breathed hard, "I love you hun. And I really do trust your judgement. So as long as you're not going to sleep with, I don't know like a married guy or something (she laughed like that would never happen), I think that's…great." Lorelai finished. This was a very uncomfortable conversation for both of them.

Rory said nothing and just hugged her mother. Then she went and got Jess and they set off for the house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rory and Jess were talking, laughing, and organizing CD's on her bed. It was like old times. Neither of them had been happier in over a year. Jess came up to her and tickled her all over, pushing her down on to the bed.

"Jess, stop! You're going to ruin all of the piles! "She giggled. He finally stopped. They were left gazing at each other on the end of her bed. He started kissing her neck making his way up to her lips. She started unbuttoning his shirt, while kissing him hard. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked politely. "Oh yeah, I _really_ want this." She continued the kiss.

This lovely moment was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the back door.

"Hang on a minute, it might be my mom." She stopped. Jess started doing up his buttons.

She went out into the kitchen and opened the door. "Dean?" He was the last person she would have thought of.

"Rory…" He said softly. Rory was silent.

"**It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried. We're not happy. She's not happy, and I can't make her happy."**

"Okay?…**Are you sure? Because I've heard that the first two years of marriage are the hardest. Maybe you could, um, go see a counselor or go away together…"**

"I love you Rory." He cut her off. Rory stayed silent.

Jess thought he heard_… no it couldn't be. Dean's voice?_ Jess came out of Rory's room.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" They said in unison.

"Dean, go…go home to your wife." She advised him.

"But, Rory I don't love her. I love you!" Dean protested.

Jess and Dean were in a fierce starring contest. They each had an expression of deep hatred on their faces.

"Rory don't listen to that swine. I love you more than he ever could." Jess defended. Dean couldn't hold himself back anymore. He lunged at Jess with all of his force, punching him the eye and chest. Jess tried to fight back but because his eye was swelling up, it was hard to see where he was punching.

"Dean! Stop! Please stop!" Rory cried

Dean retreated and stepped back a bit. Jess slid against the wall on to the floor. Dean had really given him a full beating. Rory went to Jess and held him in her arms. She kissed him softly.

"Dean! Go! Go home! If you go now, I won't call the cops on you!" She screamed

"Fine." He said in a gruff voice, "you made you're choice." Dean angrily slammed the door behind him and walked off in a huff.

Jess weakly smiled at Rory. He rose his hand to his eye. "Ow." He laughed.

"Jess you know that I love you right? I love you so much."

Jess just smiled and tried to keep his eyes open.

"I'll get you some ice for that." She went to the freezer.

Rory helped Jess up and led him to the couch. He lay down and she gave him some ice for his eye and put a cover over him.

"But wait Rory! I want what we were doing."

"Ha ha, after that? I don't think so Mister. You need some rest."

"Fine." Jess gave in, "I hate Dean."

Rory laughed.

She suddenly heard the front door being unlocked. Her heartbeat sped up. She knew that Dean knew where they hid the extra key (under the turtle). She hoped it wasn't Dean coming back to beat up Jess further.

"Hey Hun, what's taking so long. Most of the guests are already asleep." Lorelai's voice fled through.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief_ Oh thank god._ She thought. 

"Oh um…" Rory started.

Lorelai looked down at Jess on the couch. "What happened here?" she looked concerned.

"Dean came by. He was frantic, going on about how he loved me and that his marriage wasn't working, and he did this to Jess."

"Oh my God. Jess are you ok?" Lorelai looked down at him.

"Ok everybody stop treating me like a little baby. I'm fine." He answered in a typical Jess way.

Lorelai pulled Rory in to the kitchen, so that Jess could get some rest.

"Oh my god." Lorelai repeated.

"I know, I know, I was so scared for him." She still looked a little frazzled, she looked light she was about to break down.

Lorelai pulled her into a hug and stroked Rory's hair as she cried it all out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok that's it for now. It's not all that long (but longer than usual!) but good, yes? I hope everybody liked the dig at Rory sleeping with Dean in the real series. When Lorelai says "As long as you don't sleep with like, I dunno a married man or something." Haha. So there will be one more chapter. I think it may involve a little bit of room switching fun. Lol. If anyone has any ideas I would like to hear them. I usually stop writing when I run out of ideas. So yah, REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey first of all there is this one sentence in the last chapter that I noticed is wrong. Jess says "I want what we were doing." (That doesn't make any sense!), but it should be "I want to continue….what we were doing." So yah now that I cleared that up I can start the actual greeting Ok, this is the last chapter. And no one is going to change my mind. Good thing too, because I start my summer job next Tuesday and fanfic writing is really time-consuming. But fun; ridiculously addictive and fun. Okay enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Jess woke up on the Gilmore's couch. His hand went right to his eye. He kind of forgot everything that had just happened, but the painful eye knocked him right back into reality. He looked at the clock and determined that he'd only slept for about an hour. He walked drowsily into the kitchen, where he found Lorelai and Rory eating ice cream right out of the tub, with plastic spoons. He thought this practise was extremely strange.

"Don't those break?" He cut into their chitchat.

The girls noticed him standing the doorframe and turned around to face him.

"Yah, that's why we have extras," Lorelai said like it was the most obvious thing, pointing to the pile of plastic spoons beside the ice cream tub.

"You people are quite strange." He concluded.

Rory smiled, "That's why you guys love us." Referring to Jess and Luke.

Rory went over to Jess and checked his eye. Jess didn't care about the eye, and took her coming over as an opportunity to kiss her. He kept trying to lean in and kiss her, but Rory wouldn't stop fidgeting, tending to his eye, the bruises on his chest, asking if he had a headache. "The swelling seems to have gone down." She still looked a little concerned.

"Maybe we _should_ take you in to the hospital, you know just in case you have a concussion…"

"Rory…I'm fine." Jess grunted. Though he _did_ think it was cute when she was all worried about him.

Rory took a deep breath, "Fine, but I'm gonna be watching over you for a while."

"No problem." Jess smiled smugly. "Um, so shouldn't we get back to the Inn? Won't people be wondering where we got off to?"

"Well if you're feeling alright Jess, we should probably get back, your right. I want to be there first thing in the morning to make sure everything is going smoothly. I drove over, so Jess you can lay down in the back seat." Lorelai said.

"Will you guys stop treating me like I've just been shot or something." Jess protested (being Jess).

Rory and Lorelai just ignored this comment. Rory took Jess arm and put in over her shoulder, supporting him a little. They headed for the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

When they got in to the Inn's front door, they saw Luke sitting patiently on the couch and Sookie pacing around, looking very worried.

"Oh thank god, you're back!" Sookie breathed in relief, "I know that you guys left and then Lorelai went to see what was taking so long, and then there was a long time that passed, and I was worried that something happen…wait something _did_ happen! Jess what happened to your eye?"

Luke shot up, "What!?" he went over to inspect Jess's eye.

"It's nothing." Jess stated

"It's not nothing, Dean gave you a _serious_ beating." Rory looked at him.

"Dean?!" Luke was fuming, "I told you that kid was trouble, I told you."

"Luke, it's okay." She went over to him to calm him down, explaining everything that had happened.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm just happy that you're all back." Sookie retreated up the stairs.

"We should probably all go to bed now too, it's late." Lorelai advised everyone.

"Okay, but…who's in what room?" Rory asked uncomfortably.

"Well me and you in one room, and then Jess and Luke in the other." Lorelai said immediately. Everyone looked a little disappointed, including Lorelai.

"But Mom…" Rory protested, "(pause) I want to make sure Jess is okay." She said kind of unconvincingly.

Jess was about to protest again about how he didn't need to be taken care of, but then he thought about him and Rory in the same room alone and kept that thought to himself.

"Yah….Rory needs to take care of me." Jess said _very _unconvincingly.

Luke immediately said "No, I think it would be best if we just do me and Lorelai…I mean me and Jess in one room and the girls in the other." Luke turned beet red.

Rory and Jess laughed.

Finally Jess and Rory agreed to the original sleeping agreements, but very reluctantly. They all went upstairs. Both Rory and Jess and Lorelai and Luke, kissed goodnight and retreated to their respectable rooms.

As soon as Lorelai had Rory got into their room, and the door was fully shut. Rory spat angrily, "Why did you do that? Just hours ago we had a talk about me being ready, and you were all supportive and then you go and do this?"

"I know, I know but Rory you've got to understand. You're still my little girl, and the thought of you….it's just uncomfortable ok?"

"Ok… I guess I understand. The fact that you and Luke are here _does_ kind of complicate things."

"Thank you.(pause) I'm really sorry Rory."

"Whatever, let's just get to sleep, I'm really tired after all of this drama." Rory got in to her pyjamas and crawled into her bed. She really wasn't tired though. It was 1:00 in the morning, but she was completely wired. After all of that drama she was wide-awake, and had actually had tons of energy. She tried to get to sleep but she was anxious, restless. She missed Jess already. She wanted to sleep with him so bad. Even if it was just that; sleeping. She just wanted to feel him next to her. She hated that he was one room beside her, but completely out of reach.

After about an hour, Rory was still wide-awake. She heard a noise outside (a door opening into the hallway). It sounded close. She got out of bed and opened the door just enough to see who was in the hallway. It was Jess.

"Jess!" she yelled as loud as you could in a whisper.

Jess suddenly noticed her eyes popping out of the slightly open door, and ran over to her. Rory closed the door behind her. As soon as they met, they were instantly all over each other. They both wanted to finish what Dean had so rudely interrupted.

"Rory…" he whispered sensually. Rory stopped the kiss and grabbed Jess's hand beginning to drag him somewhere

Just as soon as they were about to move downstairs to the couch in the library, they saw the door wide open with Lorelai standing in the doorframe. "You win." She gave in, "I'm going next door, so there's an empty room here if you want it." Lorelai felt uncomfortable saying this, but seeing them necking in the hallway made her realize that it was inevitable, they were going to do it eventually, and she just had to let her little girl go. Rory and Jess looked stunned. "Just… take care of her Jess," she looked straight into his eyes as she said this, and walked into Luke's room.

Rory and Jess immediately ran into the empty room and continued what they had started hours ago. Rory knew that this wasn't slutty. She always said that she thought that she would only give up her virginity to someone that she was in love with. She didn't just desire sex, she desired him.

(meanwhile)

Lorelai crawled into bed next to Luke. "What, wha? Lorelai what are you doing here? Jess is right…" Luke looked over. "Jess _isn't_ there?"

"I let him in," Lorelai said calmly. Luke immediately started to get up to put a stop to it. Lorelai pinned him down.

"Shhh, it's ok. I think we can trust him with our girl." Lorelai assured him, she knew that Luke had always Rory like a daughter to him. That's why he was so protective. Luke calmed down a bit. He was glad that Lorelai understood why he was so protective of Rory. "But they're gonna…" Luke protested

"I know. I'm having a lot of trouble with it too. I just…had to let her go. She's all grown now, and I can't keep her from it."

Luke kissed Lorelai as she snuggled herself into his arms. She loved it there. It felt so perfect, so safe. And they fell asleep like that. If anybody could see the picture of the two of them there, they would have thought they had been together for at least 10 years. They just seemed so completely at home in each other's arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jess was the first to wake up. He woke up to find that Rory was snuggled into his arms, completely naked, with the most blissful expression written on her face. He could have stayed like that for days, just staring at her. He watched her chest move up and down as she breathed in and out. Soon Rory stirred, "Mmmmm," she moaned as she stretched her legs out, "Coffee….need coffee." He laughed at that. She turned her head around to see Jess smiling down at her. She smiled back.

Luke and Jess opened there doors at virtually the same time and started down the hallway.

"Coffee?" Luke asked

"Yep." Jess agreed

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory was finally settled in her room. She had organized everything just the way she liked it. She picked up a CD that Lane had recently gave her to listen to. Lane was raving about this new band she had discovered (that of course Rory had never heard of). She took it to the living room and popped in the stereo, so that she could listen while she organized the living room (she had gotten into an organizing mood and couldn't stop). Rory went to play the CD when she noticed that the stereo was set on to tape mode. _Tape? We never listen to tapes?_ She thought. Rory was curious so she pressed play to see what the tape was.

An annoying man's voice flooded through the room.

"Chapter 7. Women, a question -- what is fantasy? The answer -- fantasy is the imaginative fulfillment of your heart's desire. And one of the most common fantasies for single women is the fantasy of your ultimate companion._"_

_Oh this must be Mom's self help tape. This is funny. I'm definitely going to mock her mercilessly for this. It's ridiculous. _

"Story time. I had a friend -- let's call her Judy-- who couldn't make up her mind amongst three different men that she liked. I developed a test for her...and for you."

_Oooh fun a test!_

"Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Do you see his face? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? Do you see his face? 

When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see his face? 

When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see his face? When something wonderful happens in your life -- a promotion at work, a successful refinancing -- who do you want to share the news with? Do you see his face? 

Whose face appears to you, my friend? Whose face?" 

She smiled to herself. Rory could she his face.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I know that last part may have been a bit random, but I wanted to bring the whole thing full circle. I was worried that it went way off track from the original idea. So I figured the "Lorelai" can apply to Rory too right? Anyway I hope you liked my story. I've really enjoyed writing it and receiving all of your lovely lovely reviews. I love reviews! You guys are great. I may write another one this summer. I want to. Oh ok this is really random but has anyone reading this heard of the song "Combat Baby" by Metric? Well I'm really obsessed with Metric right now and this particular song always reminds me of the time Luke and Lorelai broke up in Season 5. So please listen to this song and tell me if it seems javajunkie to you, or if I'm just crazy. Bye for now!


End file.
